Like Grandfather, Like Grandson
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Drabble. While watching Dipper using a whip in action, Wendy discovers a bit more about the boy's family history and his fixation with the unknown.
A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Indiana Jones

* * *

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

At first, Wendy thought that she heard a series of gunshots just outside the Mystery Shack, making her jump in fright at the sound. Thinking that someone was shooting up the only place she could get any work, the teenager reached under the counter and produced a double-barrel shotgun that Stan had stashed under it and marched out of the building to face the assailant head-on with the full intention of blowing him or her away to Kingdome come.

However, much to her surprised, she didn't find a crazed gunman, but her young friend Dipper Pines with a bull-whip in his hand. The boy currently had his back to the ginger as he used the bull-whip to strike down a row of empty bottles that where lined up atop a tree stumped. Wendy watched in stunned amazement as Dipper fling the whip forward as easily as if it was apart of his own arm to break the bottles with pin-point accuracy. It was almost as if the long piece of rawhide was a serpent lashing out at its targets with speed of a lightning bolt.

Just before he struck don't another bottle, Dipper sensed that someone was watching him and turned around to see his crush with a loaded weapon in her hands; needless to say, it startled the young adventurer.

"Holy crap!" he yelped in shock "Wendy, put that thing down!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she set the shotgun down "I totally forgot I was carrying it for a second!"

"Why do you even have that out here?" Dipper demanded

"I thought someone was shooting up the shack" she explained "But I guess all that noise was you going all cowboy on those bottles"

Dipper turned away for a moment to keep the teen from seeing him blushing before. Once he had calmed himself down, he turned to face her once more.

"Where did even find a whip around here anyway?" Wendy inquired

"Soos found it in the tool shed out back" the pre-teen explained "Apparently Stan wanted to use it for taming lions for attraction he had planned, but I guess he decided that life was better then making a few extra dollars"

Wendy could believe that explanation. With all the crazy get-rich-quick schemes she had seen Stan concoct, lion taming was not out of the realm of possibilities for that old con-artist.

"He was going to throw it away, but I asked him if I could take it" the pre-teen furthered "So I found some old bottles that were lying around and well…you know the rest"

"Where did you learn to use a whip like that?" the redhead questioned with interest

"You can thank my grandfather for that" Dipper answered as he slung the whip over his shoulder "he taught Mabel and I how to use a whip by the age of seven"

"Was he like some kind of animal trainer or something?" the teen asked

"No, but he encountered a lot of animals in his line of work" Dipper corrected "He was a college professor and an archeologist. He traveled all over the world seeking out ancient artifacts"

Now Wendy was really interest, not only by her friend's description of his grandfather, but also getting a further insight to the Pines family outside of Dipper and Mabel's great-uncles.

"From the deepest jungle to the high mountain, my grandpa was fought his way through traps, animals and even Nazis to find treasures from lost civilizations!" Dipper said as his voice her higher in excitement as he told her of his grandfather's exploits

Suddenly, Wendy let out a burst of laughter, confusing the boy.

"What's so funny?" he asked, clearly perplexed

"I highly doubt your grandpa actuality did all that stuff, Dipper" she answered as she chuckled at the notion "I mean, who did he think he was, Indiana Jones?"

Dipper didn't response with either an argument or with a laugh of his own, but with a confident grin and an expression of confidence. It was from that expression alone that the ginger had gotten her answer.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" she gasped in shock

"Nope" he simply told her

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"Nu-Huh"

"Yeah-Huh"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously!" Dipper huffed in frustration "Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

"Because your telling me that your Indi-freaking-ana Jones's grandson, that why!" Wendy argued "I mean seriously dude, why didn't you or Mabel tell anyone about this before? If I was you, I'd have shouted it from the rooftops!"

"Because we didn't want people treating us differently!" her friend shot back "Do you know how hard it would be if everyone knew that we where his grandchildren? Let me answer that for you: as shit!"

Wendy calmed herself down as she heard Dipper's explanation, but she retained her skepticism. Indiana Jones was a legendary explorer whose past adventures where known far and wide across the world, and for Dipper to keep his lineage to him a secret up until now was a concept that was hard to swallow for her.

"I love my grandpa and all, but you don't know the pressure of being his grandson is like" he informed her as his voice became more frustrated "No matter what I do, I'm going to be compared to what he did in the past!"

Then it hit the teen like a wrecking ball. All of the monster hunting, puzzle solving and treasure hunting her friend did suddenly made sense to her. He wasn't just trying to explore the unknown; he was trying to escape his grandfather's shadow. Clearly seeing that this subject starting to upset the boy, Wendy walked up to him and keeled down to hold him in a tight embrace; one that he soon returned.

"Don't ever think about yourself like that" she encouraged him in a sweet voice "You're just as good—if not better—then he was. And I'm sure if he could see what you and your sister have done with this town, he would be proud of you two"

Dipper smiled warmly at that before giving the older girl another hug, this time taking in her scent in the process before letting go.

"I should get back to the store before Stan catches me out here" she said "Have fun breaking bottles"

With that, Wendy got back to her feet and began to head back the Mystery Shack. As Dipper watched her walk away, he felt something stir within him. A sense of pride and dumb love surged within him as he watched his crush walk away from him. It was if his brain was telling him 'don't let her get away, doofus!'

It was in that moment that he asked himself what his grandpa would've done in this situation and after quickly knowing the answer; he pulled the whip off of his shoulder and slung it toward the teen. With one swift motion, it ensnared Wendy around the waist like a tentacle. The preteen then began to pull the redhead toward him as if he was some fisherman reeling in a prize catch. At first the ginger tried to resist him, but after quickly figuring out what the boy was really after, she went along with it—for it was something that she had wanted for awhile as well.

Once she was close enough, Dipper pulled her down for a deep kiss that she generously returned with just a great passion as he had. After several seconds, they parted lips and just looked into one another's eyes for a short time.

"I…I should go…" she breathed out before kissing his cheek "We'll talk later…Dr. Pines"

"Until then, Ms. Corduroy" he smoothly replied with a tip of his hat as he played along

Wendy smiled at that before he gave her another quick kiss before she returned to her post within his great-uncle's store. As Dipper basked in the glow of his triumph, he suddenly heard the sound of a twig breaking in some bushes behind him. Acting on instinct alone, he drew his whip once more and flung it at the bush and struck whatever was within it.

"Ouch!" Mabel's voice yelped before she jumped out of her hiding spot "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Mabel?!" he nearly exclaimed in shock before his face turned red "H-how long have you been—"

"About an hour; I've been practicing Grandpa's spying technique" she informed him "And before you even ask: I saw the whole thing, you whip-cracking playa you"

"S-shut up!" he stammered in defense as his cheeks grew redder

"Dipper and Wendy sitting in a tree" his sibling began to mockingly sing out "K-I-S-S-I-N-"

 _Crack!_

"OW! You Suck Indy!" Mabel snapped at her brother as she rubbed her now bruised backside


End file.
